When the light hits your eyes
by bumgloves
Summary: Emma finds a kidnapped Regina after the curse is broken and decides to help her escape. But it results in them having to hide from the people who want to hurt Regina. They slowly start trusting each other, and their relationship becomes stronger.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: **When the light hits your eyes**  
Author: **krisfeathertina (kisza93 on tumblr)

**Summary:** Emma finds a kidnapped Regina after the curse is broken and decides to help her escape. But it results in them having to hide from the people who want to hurt Regina. They slowly start trusting each other, and their relationship becomes stronger.

**Rating: **Rated M for sexytimes, descriptions of torture and language.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of these characters. No profit is recieved.

**Author's note: **My brain has been thinking of this story for a while now, so it's time my hands start writing it down. The first chapters might be a little short. But I'll try to update as much as possible. Don't know how long it will turn out to be yet! Plus a little sidenote; this is my first "big" fan fiction. And my writing might be a little rusty. _(Comments and constructive criticism are much appreciated!)_

Chapter one.

"More tea?" Jefferson asked, picking up the tea pot.

"Uh, no. Thank you," Emma replied quickly.

Jefferson nodded slightly as he poured himself another cup. He sat down in his chair, crossing his legs and stretching his arms.

Emma didn't quite know why she was there. In his mansion. In _Jefferson's _mansion. Where both she and Mary Margaret had been tied up just months ago.

"I'm sorry if I showed up unannounced, I just needed some thinking space from all the mommy and daddy bonding," Emma laughed.

"I understand," he smiled.

And awkward silence slowly crept up and Emma doubted her decision in coming here more and more. _I could've visited Leroy or Dr. Hopper. Hell, even the wooden remains of August,_ she thought to herself. But something made her choose Jefferson as her new tea buddy.

Emma was still the sheriff in Storybrooke and she never left the house without a badge and a gun. Now that magic was a part of our normal world, she wanted to protect both herself and Henry from any suspicious magic wielding people. And carrying a gun was the only thing she was familiar with.

"So sheriff Emma Swan…" Jefferson said in a musky voice as he straightened his back. "Are you really here just to chit-chat, or did you want to know something else?"

Emma squinted her eyes and examined him with her striking blue-green eyes. "Like what?"

Jefferson quickly shifted his entire mood - going from cocky to uncertain in a manner of seconds. "Uh, nothing," he mumbled.

Emma's entire body language screamed _suspicious, _but before she managed to utter a word, gentle footsteps were closing in from upstairs.

Down the stairs came Grace, wielding a smile bigger than the sun. "Hi, Emma!" she said.

"Hi," Emma replied with a confused look on her face. "She knows my name?" Emma whispered to Jefferson.

"Of course! I told her you were the one that lifted the curse," he replied, his insecurity slightly revoked.

Grace made her way down, ran up to her dad and gave him a big hug.

Emma smiled as she witnessed this adorable father-daughter moment, somehow wishing that she could have a memory of that herself.

"Can I get a cup of tea as well?" Grace said in a joyous tone, standing beside her dad.

"Sure sweetie. You know where the cups are, right?" Jefferson responded sweetly.  
Grace nodded cheerfully before she started walking towards a door right next to the stairs. Jefferson turned around to give Emma a strange look.

A creak broke the silence in the room; Grace slowly opened the door next to the stairs. Jefferson turned around in the blink of an eye, his eyes wide open and shouted her name. _Grace!_ Jefferson quickly got up from the chair and stormed towards his oblivious daughter. Emma watched them from her seat, puzzled.

"Grace, sweetie… You know I moved the tea cups into the dining room?" Jefferson's voice changed from hysterical to tender, his left hand shutting the door and his right hand on Grace's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, daddy," she muttered.

Emma's eyes froze on the door. _That was a weird reaction,_ she thought. The room's atmosphere had gone from awkward to down straight uncomfortable.

"I think I should head home, it's getting late. Thanks for the tea," Emma said.

"Thanks for the company," Jefferson replied. "Feel free to come by soon."

"Bye, Emma!" Grace shouted as Emma walked out the door.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note: **First of all -thank you all for favouriting, commenting, etc! It inspires me to keep writing! Ok back to original author's note: So here's the second chapter. Still keeping the chapters kind of short. _(And oh my lord, I could barely write that Regina/Jefferson "scene")_

Chapter two

Emma stepped out of the car, closing the door gently. A slight sigh escaped her lips as she leaned up against her car. It was damp and dusk was in the air, a mild breeze shook up the leaves from the ground. _Silence._

_I should go inside,_ she whispered in a sympathetic tone to herself. Her eyes were gazing through a window. A cheerful Snow White was centered perfectly in the view. A smile struck Emma's face. But it was an uneasy one. Inside of the window stood her mother, accompanied by her father and her son – her _family_.

Emma dragged her feet along, headed for the door, kicking shingles on the ground.

"That was a short trip," Snow said as Emma closed the front-door. "Where were you?"

"Oh, just out and about," Emma shrugged.

"I thought I told you to be back before dinner," Snow said, pointing her index finger at her.

Emma raised her eyebrows, sending Snow a skeptical look.

"I'm kidding," Snow laughed.

"Ah."

A slight glance was exchanged between Snow and Charming.  
"Hey Henry, want to go and visit Archie?" Charming said with a big smile on his face.

"Are you coming too?" Henry asked as his puppy-dog eyes met Emma's.

"I think you two should go, we'll just stay here," Snow nodded.

"So much for the _I think you should spend more time with Henry_ speech you gave me last week," Emma mumbled mockingly.

A smug smile crept up on Snow's mouth. "This is important, Emma. Don't push it away with your snarky remarks."

"What's wrong?" Emma responded with an anxious look on her face.

They sat down by the coffee-table.

"Have you heard from Regina?" Snow asked in a calm tone.

"Not since the curse was broken, no… Why?" Emma responded, cocking her right eyebrow.

"She hasn't been seen in town since then."

"Well didn't she piss off like… everyone here? She probably decided to skip town."

"It's not like her. She wouldn't leave Henry. She would fight back," Snow said eagerly.

"Why do you care? I mean, you're not exactly her best friend either."

"I think Henry misses her."

Emma exhaled.

"Emma… I'm not saying you're a bad mother, because you're not. All I'm saying is that Regina is his mother too," Snow said gently.

"I get it," Emma answered. "But what do you want me to do about it?"

Snow sighed and looked crossly at her. "I don't know."

* * *

A creaking door slowly opened, letting flickers of light enter a dark and dusky room. The outline of a person was standing in the doorway. The outline started moving, heavy footsteps matching the movements. The lights disappeared as the creaky door closed again.

A slight snap was heard, and the room was lit up by a single match. The match found its way to a candle standing on a box. A mild light was now flickering throughout the otherwise dark and silent room.

Jefferson stood crouched next to the lighted candle. A sinister smile danced on his lips, his eyes focused straight in front of him. "How are you today, your majesty?" he whispered in a soft voice.

In front of him stood a chair, and in the chair sat a tied up mayor – queen – _Regina._

Regina's eyes were tired but sharp - as they pierced into Jefferson's.

Jefferson's smile grew bigger and a tiny chuckle ran past it. "Not in the mood for a conversation?" he asked merrily.

Regina closed her eyes, opening them slowly as she exhaled.

"Oh, you're probably thirsty!" Jefferson said, raising his index finger in the air. He straightened himself up and walked towards a sink that hung on the wall not too far away from the door. He picked up a glass that stood on the rusty porcelain edge of the sink and filled it with water.

"Here," he said as he approached Regina. He placed the edge of the glass gently on her lips.

Her rage had no match against her thirst. She downed half the glass.

Jefferson placed the glass next to the candle on the box next to them.

"How do you like the magical ropes so far?" he asked, walking in circles around the chair.

"They're… intriguing," Regina answered as she breathed slowly.

Jefferson nodded slightly, surprised that she finally spoke.

"I had them made _just_ for you."

"You're far too kind."

He stopped. He grabbed her by the neck and got closer. His sinister smile reappeared. He let go of her neck, only to grab her hair, tilting her head and exposing her neck.

She moaned in fright.

He pulled out a tiny scalpel from his inner pocket. "You know, the hospital should really reinforce their security," he laughed.

"Why don't you just get it over with?" Regina snapped.

Jefferson chuckled. "But this is _way_ more entertaining!"

He pulled her hair even tighter and placed the scalpel on her neck. He slowly started to drag it downwards. Regina moaned again as the skin ruptured. The blood running from the wound was the only warmth she had felt for days.

He let go of her hair and examined the wound he had left her as he stepped back.

Regina slowly straightened her head, gritting her teeth as so.

Jefferson took a deep breath, stretching his arms in the air.

"I'm finally with my daughter again, Regina. And I finally have you where I want you," he said as he crossed his arms.

"You always wanted me tied up in your cellar? Oh Jefferson, you flatter me," Regina muttered in a raspy, sarcastic voice.

Jefferson gave her a careless expression, followed by a slight unmoved smile.

"Oh well, your majesty. I have other matters to attend to. So you just sit there and try not to bleed out and I will see you soon," Jefferson said in a joyful tone, bowing before her.

Regina smiled sarcastically back at him as he shut the door.


End file.
